Vampire Season
by TheLostPrincessOfHeart
Summary: Zero goes through great turmoil as he experiences his first 'Vampire Season', with help from Kaname Kuran he will attempt to make it through this occasion, as well as, lead to things he could've never expected. This is KanameXZero, MA content to come in later chapters. First Chapter pretty short, so if you hate it you can stop there :) Be warned of Lemony activity, as well as Mpreg


Zero Kiryu glared into the night, his face twisting into a displeasing facade as his lavender eyes found the annoyed form of Kaname Kuran in the window. Kaname's head rested on his hand, his eyes drooping slightly.

Zero continued to stare, his anger building towards the pure blood as every second drug on a small bit more than the previous. _Look at him, he probably thinks he's wasting his time here. That arrogant, good for nothing, attractive..._

His vision momentarily blurred as he realized what his last gazing thought had been, quickly checking his own head for fever, Attractive... out of all insults in the world his mind had spat out attractive?

He felt his own disgust begin to overwhelm his body, having the inner battle within himself he finally looked back up at the classroom window, the glowing crimson eyes staring at him small form on the ground.

Zero quickly averted his eyes away, continuing on his usual path, thoughts of the pure blood continuously floating around in his head. Attempting to focus on all the negative things arising.

A few seconds, minutes, then hours had went by, glancing over at the clock tower he could see the time 4:33 a.m. The silverette smiled, almost done with work for the night, especially since it was Saturday, simply put, he could sleep in.

"That's a nice look on you." A calm, deep voice echoed.

Zero's head immediately twitched in the direction, internally cursing himself for not noticing the overwhelming presence of Kaname Kuran sooner.

"What is?" He glared, lavender eyes meeting slightly taller crimson ones dead on.

"The smile. It's much better than what you're giving me right now."

The sarcasm in the pure blood's voice only egged Zero in his head even thinking, _he's all but asking me to put a hole from the bloody rose directly in the pure blood's beautiful face. Wait, stop, beautiful!? Really Zero? Really?_

Kaname smirked slightly as he watched Zero have an inner battle with himself, about what he wasn't sure.

Kaname coughed though, "A' hem." causing Zero to look back up at the pure blood with a small blush.

"S-Sorry K-Kaname." After the words escaped his mouth his blush increased drastically, Kaname's own smile widening slightly.

"God dammit! I meant shut up, Kuran! I don't have time for you!" Quickly averting his eyes, he turned back towards the clock tower, 4:36, _Only three minutes, couldn't it have been more?_

"Kiryu, I have noticed the distracted nature and the gazes, I would just like to make it evident that if you need blood all you need to do is ask, I will come by to your room within the next few days to allow you feeding time." He spoke in a melancholy way, tone wavering only slightly.

"I-I don't need your fucking blood Kuran."

Zero could feel his fangs throb, his head spin, and even his lower area growing hard at the thought. For awhile now, Zero had known how crazy Kaname's blood would drive him. How the very essence of Kaname's scent would slap him in the face, but just here in the past few days it had been a new feeling.

His emotions, hormones, his body flushed with need.

"Of course you don't." Was his only comment, it pissed Zero off even more though, he could feel Kaname's dominating smirk overwhelming him, "Come by if the need arises then."

And then his presence was gone, sucked away like a vacuum. Zero finally able to breath, did so in large amounts, sweat beading at his forehead, and a crimson blush painting its way across his features.

"Calm down you fucking idiot." He voiced aloud, surprisingly after a moment his breathing calming down enough to physically be to move.

He walked the path to his dorm, finally arriving after several steps. The stairs dragging out the journey even more, of course jiggling the door handle and collapsing onto the bed was pure bliss though. Stuffing his face into the fluffy pillow, his body disappearing under the thick blanket. His tired red eyes shutting as he drifted off into endless sleep.


End file.
